


Save my Soul

by Reylo_of_light



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Battle, Ben Solo POV, Darkside and lightside, Death, F/M, Kylo POV, Or not, Post TLJ, Redemption, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylo_of_light/pseuds/Reylo_of_light
Summary: The resistance and first order are locked in a battle to end it all. Kylo Ren sees Rey again. But what will win? The light or the dark in him? Or in her?





	Save my Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Reylo drabble. Just an idea I had once. Be gentle! Hope you appreciate the idea if nothing else!

Save my Soul – A Reylo Drabble

I felt it before I heard it.

The screaming. That terrible, agonising scream.

It wrenched at my soul. It tore my heart apart. That scream killed me.

Although, I wasn’t sure, was I dead already?

All I knew was that I saw her. I saw her in the midst of battle. Fierce. Brave. Fearless. Strong. Oh how I had hoped I wouldn’t see her. It made everything easier if I could ignore the thoughts of her. If I could ignore the voice in the back of my mind.

Her voice.

Begging. Pleading.

_“Please don’t go this way.”_

I tried to forget. I tried to ignore it. The way I felt when I thought of her. The pain when she shut me out. The greater pain when I saw her. The disappointment and sorrow in her gaze. I failed her. So I had tried. And I had hoped that I would not see her. Not here. Not now.

Today, it was to end. All of it.

It had been so easy at first. I just made my way through the battle, no one could touch me. Then I saw her. She’d been so valiant. The warrior, the light. Everything I wanted. Everything I feared. I had intended to walk away. Then she’d fallen. And then Hux lined the canon blaster.

Overkill.

For a moment everything seemed to slow down. It took me no time. In a heartbeat, I knew I could not accept this. I had been willing to watch the Resistance die. I had watched my father die. I had killed him. But Rey. I could not watch her die. I could not allow it.

The last thing I was aware of was sweeping my way through, standing in front of her and trying to stop the blast.

Did it kill me?

The scream echoed out again. It was truly a terrible sound.

I looked for the source. I felt nothing. No pain. Not the ground beneath my feet. But then, I felt it. Light. Balance. The Force.

Again I looked around. I saw her. On her knees. Screaming. It was Rey screaming that harrowing scream. It broke my heart. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she screamed as though she was being tortured, ripped apart. I saw Finn reach out a hand to her shoulder, trying to comfort her. I listened for his words.

_“Rey, you were right. He died to save you. He found the light.”_

So I was dead. Rey didn’t seem to hear him. She shook and let out a cry to the heavens. I felt it, darkness. The entire planet trembled. Even the Force seemed to shake and tear with her cries. I saw Hux move, I had to stop him. But then, nothing. They all stopped. No one moved. Not the Resistance fighters. Not the First Order. Not even the droids.

Eyes were wide, they couldn’t move. This was something more powerful. Rey screamed again and the very ground split open. Cracks began to form and spread along the surface. Fear was etched on the faces of everyone there. They could not run. They could not fight.

Finn tried to move, to pull her back.

He went flying. Crashing into Poe and Rose. She blasted him back. It seemed no one would be spared her fury and sorrow. There was a pain in her eyes. A darkness I had never seen. It was hurt.

Again she cried out, clenching her fists, ships crumpled as though they were mere paper. Her gaze moved up and she focused on Hux.

I saw fear in his eyes.

She was going to kill him and he knew it.

_“Rey, don’t give in. Resist it!”_

_“Not this way Rey.”_

I could hear them. Voices I knew. Voices that could only be coming from the Force itself. Luke. My mother. Others pleaded with her.

_“Ben…”_

I knew that voice, though I had never heard it. In the depths of my soul, I knew it.

_“Ben, save her.”_

My grandfather?

“BEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN!”

I heard my name on that terrible, agonised scream. I felt it pull me. It pulled me back.

Everything hurt. But that scream, that hurt most. So I fought the agony.

_“Save Rey”_

It was the only thing I could think of.

She was angry. She was upset. I could feel her pain rip through me. I dragged myself across the scorched earth, I had to reach her.

I could see her face now. There was so much pain. So much.

She reached for her lightsaber. I could read her thoughts. I reached out to stop her. Her hand froze in midair and Hux stopped choking for a moment.

She trembled, dark eyes found my own and bore into me. She gasped, a shaky breath inhaled and the lightsaber dropped from her hand.

Everything and everyone seemed frozen besides us. But this was no longer her. She stumbled to her feet.

“Ben?”

Tears still poured from her eyes.

“Is this real? Are you real?”

I nodded slowly.

“I’m here, Rey.”

She practically flew across the gap between us and threw herself into my arms. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close and tight. I could feel her tremble in my arms, still crying, her heart pounding through her ribs against my chest. Her arms around my neck, one hand gripping my head as she held onto me, as though she was afraid I might still disappear if she let go.

“I thought I lost you.”

“You can’t. You pulled me back.”

I couldn’t explain it, but she had. I had been lost, in so many ways, yet she bought me back. Every time.

“I felt so alone.”

“You’re not alone, Rey.”

“Neither are you.”

The words came so easily. We both knew, it was more than that, but we didn’t need to say it.

She looked at me, I could swear she saw right through to my soul, and then her lips found mine.

It was natural. It made sense. Everything just fitted.

I felt it, like a ripple that emanated from where our lips touched. Balance.

In that moment, I knew, the war was over. It was all over. The Resistance. The First Order. The Darkside. The Jedi.

This was the beginning of something new. Something unexpected.

It was neither light nor dark.

There was darkness in me, the galaxy knew that. And she was my light. But there was light in me too. And in her, dark.

It was balance.

It was grey.

It seemed as though time stopped as we stood there together, and it only started again when we broke apart.

We both knew the war was over, but two armies still stood, ready for battle.

“It is over.”

Rey stated, to both sides.

“There is not more war. It is all over. This, this is balance.”

I did not know what to say. I knew that for Hux this was not over. He had been waiting for an opportunity to kill me. I watched him, waiting for him to make a move.

I did not have to wait long.

He fired a blaster at us both.

We both reached up to stop it in its tracks.

The blast froze, and then moved back towards Hux.

He crumpled to the floor.

“Now it’s over.”

Rey said finally.

There was no more conflict.

Across the galaxy, news spread fast. Celebrations took place everywhere.

The armies united to celebrate the freedom.

Finn was talking to his former stormtrooper fellows.

Poe chatted with pilots from both sides.

Chewie was with C3PO, BB8 and R2.

Rey leaned into me as we sat.

Everyone else celebrated with wild parties and great enthusiasm. We were simply exhausted. I held her close. All I wanted was to sleep. To be able to sleep peacefully for the first time in years. With Rey beside me.

She squeezed my arm gently.

“I should like to rest too.”

I smiled. Two souls, connected beyond anything I had imagined. This was balance.

I relaxed when I saw, in the corner of my eye, a blue shape. I turned to look.

“Rey.”

She followed my gaze and we both smiled.

They were there. All of them. One with the Force.

Luke, my mother, faces we knew only from our dreams, my grandfather, Yoda, Obi Wan. Others seemed to appear with them too.

_“May the Force be with you always.”_

And a whisper in my ear

_“You did good son. See you around kid.”_

I trembled but Rey held me tighter.

“Don’t be afraid. I feel it too. We’re not alone.”

She smiled up at me. I returned it.

“No, we're not. The Force is with us.”


End file.
